Santa Claus
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] Alucard cometió un terrible error y ahora tiene que reponerlo en base a una misión que fue otorgada por San Nicolás. Un nuevo Santa Claus con una apariencia diferente y sin renos. Este fic participa en el reto navideño "¡Hay un carbón en mi bota!" del foro "La Mansión Hellsing"


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Hellsing_ _ **no**_ _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _One-shot_ , _Rated_ _K+_ _ **Parodia/** Humor_ _/ **Familia**_ **** _Posible AU o Ooc. Tanto como Seras Victoria, Integra Hellsing y Pip Bernadotte son niños. :v es una loca idea que salió de mi galera jajaj._ _ **~…Flash Black…~**_ _"Letra cursiva entre comillas son pensamientos" …_

 **Summary:** _[One-shot] Alucard cometió un terrible error y ahora tiene que reponerlo en base a una misión que fue otorgada por San Nicolás. Un nuevo Santa Claus con una apariencia diferente y sin renos. Este fic participa en el reto navideño "¡Hay un carbón en mi bota!" del foro "La Mansión Hellsing"_

* * *

 **Santa Claus**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¿Santa Claus?_ _—_ preguntaba una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Ella estaba somnolienta apenas podía ver al sujeto que estaba ahí parado delante de un arbolito navideño.

Este dio media vuelta con su bolso rojizo; apenas tenía una gorrita roja con un pompón blanco para confundir un poco a la pequeña, él no tenía una barba larga y blanca para que pueda engañar aun mejor a los niños. Sin embargo, este sujeto de gabardina roja y de unos ojos de color rojo tan intenso como la lava estaba dispuesto a cumplir una orden completamente diferente. La misión: Salvar la Navidad.

Ya había repartido los regalos por todo el mundo, no necesitaba renos como el clásico San Nicolás que viajaba por todo el mundo con su trineo y sus renos para cumplir esta misión. Él solo aparece en las casas en cualquier sector, ni siquiera necesita aparecer por las chimeneas ¿Por qué debería entrar por ahí? No tiene pansa, aparte no es pesado su bolso y movilizarse entre las sombras le facilita las cosas.

El rey de la no vida termino siendo el nuevo Santa Claus ¿Por donde comenzó todo esto? De así como si nada tuvo que cambiar de empleo por una noche… ¿Cómo termino así? Se supone que es el nosferatu más temido en el entorno de otras amenazas y ahora cuando esta deambulando por las oscuras calles de cualquier país: aparte de andar matando ghouls, también reparte regalos. Tiene un doble empleo.

 _ **~…~**_

Como era costumbre en su rutina diaria de cada noche una silueta deambulaba por los jardines que estaban bañados por una capa blanca y fría que rodeaba a la conocida mansión Hellsing; La luna llena se posaba en el cielo estrellado era agradable con la suave brisa fresca y que los copos de nieve caían sobre el hogar de una pequeña de tan solo diez años. Ella se mantenía admirando desde la ventana de su habitación, la abundante cantidad de nieve que rodeaba su jardín.

La silueta tenía un color rojizo que resaltaba ante todo ese color blanco; reconociendo ese sombrero y gabardina rojiza, esas botas de cuero que se hundían en la nieve sin dudas se trata del nosferatu que ella misma había despertado de su eterno descanso. Alucard se paseaba de esquina a esquina vigilando la mansión.

— _Señorita Integra—_ una voz masculina capto su atención, cuando ella se voltea ve a Walter parado en la entrada a su cuarto— _Es hora de ir a dormir._

— ¿Por qué debería? Si es noche buena todavía.

— _Santa Claus vendrá a dejarle regalos, no le gustaría ver a una niña despierta durante la noche—_ contradecía Walter manteniendo una amplia sonrisa — _No quiero que reciba carbón, señorita Integra._

La niña se dispuso en acomodarse en su amplia y cómoda cama, aun no es tan grande para dejar de creer en Santa Claus eso estaba claro pero tenia la esperanza de que en algún momento alguien se comería esas galletitas y bebería el vaso de leche que dejo sobre la mesa del living: esos detalles le había ordenado a su mayordomo. Integra Hellsing miraba con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos la ventana que reflejaba los copos de nieve que caían lentamente.

—Buenas noches, Walter.

—Buenas noches, señorita Integra.

Mientras tanto en los jardines de la mansión, Alucard se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado y sus lentes anaranjados captaron una extraña silueta que volaba por el cielo mismo. Pronto una mueca de disgusto se dibujaba en sus labios porque tenía un mal presentimiento ¿Qué demonios era eso? Pronto fue trepando las paredes de dicho hogar solo para averiguar al invitado inesperado.

Su arma apuntaba firmemente a un trineo que tenía unos mamíferos _"¿Renos? ¿Acaso ese de nariz roja era Rodolfo?"_ pensó Alucard no estaba del todo claro, ni siquiera vio al dueño de esos animales. Una silueta robusta y de ojos azules se presentó atrás del nosferatu. Cuando apenas apoyaba la palma de la mano en el hombro, el vampiro se apresuro en darle un golpe en la nuca con su arma: dejando inconsciente al visitante. El cuerpo cayó inerte y haciendo un ruido brusco en el techo que termino dañando un poco parte del tejado; el ruido había alarmado a Walter y se apresuró en subir rápidamente hasta el techo para ver el desastre.

El mayordomo pestañaba dos veces al igual que el vampiro que se quedó perplejo viendo a un señor robusto, barbudo y con un traje rojo incluyendo algunos detalles con pompones blancos. Los renos estaban ahí tranquilos acostados en la nieve que había en el tejado. ¿Esto era parte de la decoración Navideña? Parecía tan…real.

— ¿Acaso es Santa Claus? —preguntaba el nosferatu tocando el cuerpo inconsciente con un palo.

—Creí que no existía—respondía Walter quien seguía en su trance —…Se ve más real de lo que pensé.

—Creo que lo mate.

El mayordomo se dispuso a revisar el pulso del señor, se alivio con sentir los débiles latidos.

—Por suerte no cometiste una trágica navideña, Alucard.

— _Tsk,_ se lo merece por no traerme una espada nueva—contradecía este guardando sus armas en las fundas de cuero.

—Sir Alucard, siempre fuiste un niño malo—comento en tono burlón—.Recuerda lo que les hiciste a esas personas, por eso siempre en estas fechas recibías carbón.

— _Tsk,_ igual me debe un regalo.

—Sera mejor que llevemos el cuerpo en alguna de las habitaciones y la señorita Integra no debe enterarse de esto. —hablaba el mayordomo mientras iba agarrando los brazos de San Nicolás y Alucard se encargaba de llevarlo de los pies.

" _Quería enterar el cadáver porque este sujeto pesa mucho…"_ pensaba internamente el vampiro mayor mostrando su disgusto del visitante. Tardaron un poco en trasladar el cuerpo hasta una habitación, los renos se quedaron ahí arriba descansando. _"La próxima vez no tiene que aparecerse así como si nada."_

— _¿Dónde estoy?_ _—_ preguntaba el señor barbudo con cierta voz débil.

—Bienvenido a la mansión Hellsing Santa Claus o San Nicolás ¿Cómo le gustaría que lo llame? —Le daba la bienvenida Walter pero aun creía que esto era todo una broma—.Me presento, me llamo Walter soy el mayordomo de la mansión Hellsing.

 _Ho-Ho-Ho_

—G-Gracias por la buena bienvenida, señor y llámame de ambas maneras—dijo al frotarse la nuca donde era la zona que le dolía y por unos segundos vio al nosferatu que estaba ahí parado enfrente de la amplia cama: un escalofrió recorría por la columna vertebral del hombre robusto. —.Usted me golpeo, joven—lo señalaba con el dedo índice — ¿Cómo se llama?

—Para mí ama, Alucard y para un señor que se olvido de mi regalo puede llamarme Vlad Terpes—respondió secamente y se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

 _Ho-Ho-Ho_

— ¡Oh! ¿Eres el niño al que le deje carbón hace varios siglos atrás?

El vampiro solo desvió la mirada y ahí fue cuando Santa Claus se dio cuenta de ese detalle, por ahora puede pensar que fue por eso que recibió el golpe.

—Debo irme—musito el sujeto de gabardina roja con una expresión seria. — _¡Espera un momento, Vlad!_

Un pequeño ruido de dedos causo que Alucard conservara el gorrito rojo de Santa Claus y su bolso rojo lleno de regalos, el sombrero y los anteojos anaranjados lo tenía el señor.

— ¡¿Pero que es todo esto?! —este trataba de quitarse el gorrito navideño y quería despegarse del bolso rojo pero no podía. Walter se cubría su boca para contener su risa pero sus hombros lo delataban porque temblaba.

—Ahora vas a terminar con la misión 'Salva la Navidad'—comento Santa Claus con cierta sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? —preguntaba.

El mayordomo seguía aguantando su risa, su compañero lo miraba disimuladamente.

—Es mejor no desilusionar a varios niños, incluyendo a la señorita Integra Hellsing—respondía al suspirar pesadamente.

—Mejor hacerle caso lo que te dice Sir Alucard. —Habló el mayordomo al reírse entre dientes —.Y es mejor que Integra no quede afectada.

— _Tsk,_ maldición.

 _Ho-Ho-Ho_

—P-Primero empieza por ella y luego termina con el resto de los niños que faltan—le ordenaba San Nicolás manteniendo esa voz débil.

—De acuerdo.

El nosferatu desapareció al pasar por las paredes de la habitación para ir bajando cuidadosamente al living: donde se encontraría el árbol navideño, unos dos regalos se quedaron ahí abajo. Mientras tanto observó la lista de los niños buenos y malos, el siguiente era Pip Bernadotte. Así que él tenia que irse hasta la casa que estaba en una zona de campo de Inglaterra.

…

No necesitaba llevarse los renos para ir hasta el campo donde se encontraría una pequeña y acogedora casa; con algunos diseños de madera pintado con colores blanco y azul oscuro. La familia que vive ahí mismo tiene el apellido Bernadotte. La casa estaba completamente oscura, los dueños estaban dormidos pero había algo que lo estaba inquietando un poco…

Al entrar en el living para dejar un regalo, vio que una silla con rueditas se giraba solo. Este se volteó bruscamente para darse cuenta de que un niño; de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que lo estaba apuntando con una resortera. El nosferatu frunció el ceño ante la presencia de este mocoso, ni siquiera se le acerco porque estaban a una cierta distancia algo lejana. Pip no dejaba de verlo con su puntería fija en él.

—No quiero carbón—musito el niño estirando su resortera.

— ¿Carbón? —repitió entre risas el vampiro—Haber mocoso, no tengo ningún carbón en este bolso.

—Júramelo por mi familia.

—Te lo juro—se burlaba entre dientes al sostener el regalo de Pip—Mira te entrego este regalo y listo.

—De acuerdo.

Alucard le lanzaba la caja que estaba envuelta con el obsequio adentro. Vio como el niño sonreía ampliamente con tan solo obteniendo un regalo, aunque por alguna cierta razón recibió otro paquete extra.

—Otra cosa, ¿Qué le paso a Santa? —preguntaba curioso.

—Se lastimo la cadera y lo estoy reemplazando—respondió con cierto disgusto.

Bernadotte aparto la mirada por un segundo y cuando quería volver a ver al "Nuevo Santa" que era un poco delgado y pálido, muy pálido. El vampiro desapareció al instante. Tras abrir la primera caja envuelta; sus cejas se fruncieron al mismo tiempo y su mandíbula se apretaba fuertemente sin ni siquiera apartar la mirada de su regalo, lanzo la caja contra el árbol y maldecía una y otra vez lo que le regalaron…

— ¡Maldita sea, otra vez carbón! —dijo con cierta rabia pero al llegar al próximo regalo se topo con un oso de peluche con forma de un lobo: claro sus padres no querían una mascota en su hogar porque solían mudarse por cuestiones de trabajo— _Gracias Santa…_

El niño sonreía complacido con su segundo obsequio que directamente lo distrajo del primero.

 **~…~**

— ¿ _Santa?_ —preguntaba con voz temblorosa.

Avanzo unos pasos hacia adelante y así estaba más cerca de la niña, reviso la lista de los regalos para ver los materiales que pedía: Seras Victoria no pedía juguetes para ser feliz, esos materiales ya estaban depositados para el resto de los niños del orfanato y ella solo quería volver a ver a sus padres de nuevo. Esta pobre criatura de tan solo ocho años quería estar con su familia.

Alucard reviso dentro de su bolso para sacar algún regalo que le quedara para ella y solo encontró uno, lastimosamente Santa no podía revivir a su familia y al parecer lo tenía escrito en su carta. El obsequio estaba envuelto con una tela rojiza y ajustada con un listón azul, este se arrodillo delante de la pequeña para ofrecerle ese mismo regalo.

—Quizás esto te ayude—comentó apoyando la palma de su mano en el peinado rubio de la niña —Sigue tu camino, se fuerte—le alentaba para darle ánimos.

Ella asentía con la cabeza.

Por su curiosidad Seras se había apresurado en abrir su regalo y resultaba ser un peluche de un conejo blanco con una bufanda roja y botones negros para los ojos: el tema era que ese obsequio estaba cosido a mano y tenía un listón blanco con la letra de su madre. Un detalle muy especial para ella, hizo contacto visual con Alucard para después darle un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

— _¡Gracias, muchas gracias Santa Claus!_ _—_ exclamaba con emoción y una voz quebrada. El nosferatu le devolvía el abrazo para que no se sienta sola, sin embargo, era la hora de retirarse.

—Debo irme pero cuídate, pequeña Seras Victoria y feliz navidad.

— _¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?_

Él sonrió ampliamente y complacido por la pequeña inocente.

—Porque ese es mi deber, pequeña, porque soy Santa Claus—respondió en tono burlón. Alucard hizo una reverencia para despedirse y así, arrastrando el bolso rojizo ya vacío — _Misión Cumplida—_ su voz rebotaba como un eco en todo el orfanato.

— _¡Feliz Navidad, Santa!_

 **…**

Apenas entrando en la habitación de su ama, nuevamente el nosferatu fue recibido con un cálido abrazo; la tierna expresión del rostro de Integra capto su atención.

— ¡Mira, mira! Santa me trajo mi álbum de fotos—comentaba ella con cierta emoción.

Este frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué se trata? —indagó cortante pero mantenía una amplia sonrisa.

—Un álbum de fotos cuando pasaba tiempo con mi padre, creí que se había perdido—respondió con voz quebrada y expresando una mirada melancólica.

Alucard apoyaba la palma de su mano en la cabeza de Sir Integra, esa acción la tomó por sorpresa.

—Alégrate, mi ama. Es un regalo de Santa.

La pequeña con orbes azules claros afirmaba con la cabeza y con tanta emoción se quedaba contemplando, también recordando los buenos momentos que pasaba con su padre; quizás no estaba presente en la Navidad pero donde quiera que esté siempre estará observándola con orgullo, por esta pequeña es el orgullo de la familia Hellsing. El vampiro se quedaba pensando en los últimos niños que había visitado; no siempre las criaturas pedían juguetes, es decir, algo material y a veces uno necesitaba un abrazo o un animal para ser feliz…Después de todo, no era tan malo ser Santa Claus por esta noche que ya era Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, mi ama.

—Feliz Navidad, Alucard.

 _Ho-Ho-Ho_

— _Vlad recuerda que el próximo año serás el nuevo Santa Claus_ _—_ una tercera voz masculina reboto en cada rincón de la habitación, esto causo que él reaccionara mal. — ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — pero luego vio otro regalo que estaba colocado en una esquina y con un moño rojo—. _Es tu nueva espada, gracias por cumplir esta misión._

—E-Entonces…Seré el nuevo Santa Claus—acepto apretando su mandíbula, quizás sea un poco tarde para su regalo pero valió la pena para él —Otra cosa deje de ponerme en la lista negra y también…Feliz Navidad.

— _De acuerdo y Feliz Navidad, Alucard o quiero decir Vlad Terpes._

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Puede que sea algo cursi, :v tuve que dormir mi lado Grich para no ser mala XD, :v aunque soy mala por haber tardado jajaja... En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la Navidad rodeado por sus seres queridos y que tengan un próspero Año Nuevo, que lo disfruten también y que comiencen con ánimos el siguiente año**_

 _ **Ejem quizás tenga algunos errores por ahí jajaj :D pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Saludos y Cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_

 _ **PD: Díganme si les pareció muy cursi o corto, o si les causo gracia por lo menos…O también si, los conmovió (¿?) Creo que ya exagere jajaj xD**_


End file.
